


Downward Facing Will

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Burn, Will Graham/Beverly Katz Friendship, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, where Will Graham is a gifted profiler and Hannibal Lecter is owner and yoga teacher at Capital Yoga. When Will is convinced to try yoga by his friend and colleague, he doesn’t expect to enjoy it. That is, until he meets the yoga instructor, Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a yoga instructor or teacher - everything in this fic is from personal experience in hot/vinyasa yoga and research. 
> 
> Hit me up for prompts or whatever. Comment below of find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Fic originally inspired by [sokuria](http://sokuria.tumblr.com/)'s art on tumblr. Specifically, [this gorgeous piece](http://puppyxtraining.tumblr.com/post/113242036863/sokuria-will-does-yoga-a-k-a-an-excuse-to-draw). 

 

...

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

 

Beverly smirked and held the door open to the yoga studio.

 

“C’mon Will. It’ll be good for you. You know, help calm the mind and all that.”

 

Will sighed and walked in. A young woman sat at the reception desk, a few sticks of incense burning nearby. 

 

“Hello welcome. Hi Beverly, I see you’ve brought a friend?”

 

“Hi Jen. Yes, this is Will.”

 

The woman stepped out from in front of the desk and took Will’s hands in both of hers. 

 

“Hello Will. Welcome. We’re so glad you have come here today to be with us.”

 

Will stammered, uncomfortable with the intimate greeting. 

 

“Uh, thanks. Thanks it’s good to be here, I guess.”

 

“Have you done yoga before Will?”

 

“No. Can’t say that I have.”

 

“He runs. And walks his dogs. And goes fishing.”

 

Will frowned at Beverly’s interjection. 

 

“Well you can borrow a mat for your first class. I’m sure Beverly’s given you a bit of a rundown on what to expect today?”

 

“Yes.  In a way.”

 

“Great. Well Hannibal is a great teacher, and I’m sure you’ll be back for another class in no time. Go in peace, and enjoy your practice.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She bowed slightly and Will smiled. Beverly took him by the elbow and they put their bags in the cubby outside the yoga room. 

 

“You didn’t tell me about the incense and the hand-holding, Bev.”

 

“Oh relax Will. Besides, I think you’ll be more than impressed when you see the teacher. He’s amazing.”

 

Will snorted as he took his hoodie off and removed his shoes. He grabbed a mat from the stand by the door and followed Beverly into the classroom. 

 

…

 

The heat was the first thing to hit him when he walked in. The room was dark and quiet, and a there were about a dozen people already set up on their mats in various poses. Some were lying on their back, others were bent over forwards with their arms pointing straight ahead. 

 

Beverly motioned for them to set up near the back, and it was as Will was unrolling his mat that he looked up towards the front of the room. 

 

The teacher was sitting on a slightly raised podium, cross-legged with his eyes closed. He was wearing nothing but a small, tight pair of black shorts. He was not overly skinny, but lean and muscular. His skin gleamed in the low light of the studio. 

 

“Pretty impressive, huh?”

 

Beverly whispered in Will’s ear. Will swallowed and nodded. 

 

“I can see why you come to this class now.”

 

Beverly smiled and then lay back on her mat. Will chose to remain seated, adjusting to the heat and watching the teacher. After a few minutes, the teacher’s eyes came open slowly, and he turned his head slightly, looking straight at Will. 

 

Will looked away, embarrassed at being caught starting. When he dared to look back, the teacher was still looking at him, a small, peaceful smile dancing on his lips. 

 

They broke their gaze and the teacher spoke, addressing the class. 

 

“Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to our practice. My name is Hannibal, and I will be taking you through what will, I hope, be a fulfilling class for you. Now, do I have anyone new here today?”

 

A few hands went up. Will sort of halfway raised his hand. Hannibal smiled at him again. 

 

“Welcome to our new friends. One thing to remember about yoga as that we leave all judgment outside the studio. This is not a place to compete, or a place to judge. We all go at our own pace, we have our own strengths and our own challenges. If you feel overwhelmed by the heat, feel free to rest on your mat, but I encourage you to stay in the room. If you feel any sharp pain, do not push yourself. No heroics. Enjoy your practice. Let’s begin.”

 

…

 

The class was one of the most difficult things Will had ever done. Not only was his body terribly inflexible, but the heat made things even more difficult as he went through the poses almost effortlessly demonstrated by Hannibal. 

 

A few times, during poses, Hannibal wandered around the room, giving words of encouragement to people and correcting poses. 

 

During one of the many downward facing dogs, he approached Will, crouched down beside him and whispered as sweat dripped off Will’s face and onto the mat. 

 

“You’re doing great. Dig your heels into the mat. Place more pressure on your hands and take care of your shoulders.”

 

Will’s arms began to shake. Hannibal moved to the other side of the mat, regarding the scar on Will’s shoulder. 

 

“Breathe. Remember to breathe, in through the nose, out through the nose. Very good.”

 

Will could have leapt for joy when Hannibal told them to all lie on their backs at the end for corpse pose. Beverly cast him a sideward smirk and he smiled back at the amusing name. 

 

“Everyone, come to a seated position on your mat please.”

 

Everyone complied. Will felt drowsy and peaceful. 

 

“You all did a wonderful job. If you have any questions, please come see me after class, I will be in the lobby. Now, if we can all bring our hands to prayer in front of our chest, to heart centre. We show compassion to ourselves first, then to others around us. Speak only words of kindness, again, to ourselves first and then to those around us. To finish, we say Namaste.”

 

Most people in the room muttered ‘namaste’ as they finished. Will opened his eyes and found Hannibal looking at him again. Will gave a small smile, and then picked up his towel and mat and followed Beverly out of the room. 

 

…

 

“So, how did you like it?”

 

Beverly took a sip of water from her water bottle and wiped down her arms with her towel. 

 

“Yeah, it was good. Intense. I’ll admit, I didn’t think I’d like it.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. And admit it, the teacher isn’t exactly the worst thing to look at, am I right?”

 

Will smiled and ducked his head. Beverly was the only one at the Academy that Will was officially ‘out’ to. He was sure some of them thought he and Beverly were an item, but truthfully, he didn’t care. Still, it wasn’t like he wanted details about his personal life broadcast to everyone. 

 

“I mean, think about it Will. He must be incredibly flexible. Bendy in all the right ways.”

 

Beverly waggled her eyebrows and Will replied by rolling his eyes, turning around and running right into Hannibal. 

 

“Hello. Hello Beverly.”

 

“Hi Hannibal. This is Will, a friend of mine from the Academy.”

 

Hannibal extended his hand. Will wiped his on his towel and shook his hand.

 

“You did very well today. First yoga practice?”

 

Will nodded. Hannibal was slightly taller, but his frame seemed to take up so much more of the room. Will took a drink of water. 

 

“You work with Beverly at the FBI?”

 

“I do, yes.”

 

“I see. I can imagine that must be very taxing, mentally. I can already see that you are in good physical shape, I imagine the Academy requires you to be fit.”

 

Will didn’t really know what to say to that so he just nodded again and smiled. 

 

“Well I certainly hope to see you both again in my class again soon. If you have any questions about today or in the days following, please get in touch.”

 

Hannibal walked over to the reception desk and grabbed one of the studio’s business cards. He flipped it over, wrote his number on the back and handed it to Will.

 

“Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you both at another class. ” 

 

Hannibal headed off to the change rooms to shower, and Will and Beverly left, the latter waiting until they were in the parking lot before speaking. 

 

“Um, wow. That was direct.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please. ‘I can see you are in good physical shape.’ He wants to bone you.”

 

Will snorted. 

 

“No he doesn’t. He’s the teacher, he’s going to notice bodies Beverly.”

 

“I’ve been coming here for six months Will. He’s never commented on my physical shape, except to tell me to suck my stomach in or kick my leg back further in standing bow pose.”

 

Will looked down at the business card in his hand. He tucked it in his pocket. 

 

“So, will you be back?”

 

Will shrugged. 

 

“I’ll think about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks. Two weeks of horrible discoveries: bodies of young boys, scattered up and down the riverbanks of the Potomac. Grieving families. Inconsolable mothers.

 

And almost every day, Will did that thing he did to help catch the perpetrator. Jack worked him hard and at the end of each day, all he had to look forward to was going back to his little house and seeing his dogs.

 

Finally respite came on Saturday. He slept late, only woken when Buster jumped up on the bed and pressed his nose into Will’s face. Will laughed and scratched the pup behind the ear.

 

“Alright alright, I’m up.”

 

Will rolled out of bed, put his hoodie on and opened the door to let the dogs out. As he watched them run about the yard, sniffing here and there, he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

 

His fingers felt the smooth cardboard. It was the business card Hannibal had given him weeks before. Will sighed. He hadn’t been back to the yoga studio since, even though Beverly had pestered him about it and whether he would call Hannibal.

 

Will had nothing specific planned for the Saturday. So he turned the card over and called the studio number, hoping that the receptionist would answer and he could just enquire about times.

 

“Capital Yoga, this is Hannibal.”

 

“Oh hi. Um, hi Hannibal? This is Will. Beverly’s friend. You probably don’t remember me.”

 

“Hello Will. I remember you. How are you?”

 

“Good thanks. Busy.”

 

“I assumed as much, as I had seen neither you or Beverly in class.”

 

Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Why did it feel like he was in trouble?

 

“Hazard of the trade I guess.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“I was calling to see what time classes were today?”

 

“Certainly. There is one at 1pm and another at 4. Can I expect to see you at one?”

 

Will looked at the clock above the mantelpiece. Will wanted to take the dogs for a long wander and perhaps try his hand at fishing down at the creek.

 

“I’ll probably make it to the 4 o’clock class.”

 

“Excellent. Well I look forward to seeing you then.”

 

“Great. See you then.”

 

Will ignored the small flutter of excitement he felt when Hannibal had said he looked forward to seeing him. He probably said that to all his students. The dogs were beginning to return to the porch, their breath misting in the cool air. Will sent a quick text to Beverly.

 

_Going to the 4pm yoga class today. You coming? Will._

 

Will was fixing breakfast for himself when the reply came.

 

_Can’t today, doing the dutiful daughter thing and helping my mom out with some stuff. But maybe you’ll be coming, if you know what I mean ;) B._

 

Will laughed.

 

_Ha ha. Ha. You’re disgusting. Will._

 

_As if you’d say no if he offered! B._

 

_Please. I have some self-restraint. Enjoy your weekend. Say hi to Mrs Katz for me. Will._

 

_Sure. And I expect a blow-by-blow on Monday, no matter what happens. Pun intended B._

 

Will left it at that and got on with his day, thinking about 4pm and actually looking forward to it.

 

…

 

When Will arrived at the studio, a steady rain had begun to fall. In fact, it had started before he left home. He was tempted to stay in, maybe work on a couple of the old motors he had lying around, the dogs by his side and a glass of whisky at the ready.

 

But before he could convince himself to shut himself off from the world in his little house, he found himself putting on his workout clothes and getting into his car.

 

The friendly receptionist was there again, however this time she stayed behind the desk and offered a smile.

 

“Hello! It’s Will, isn’t it?”

 

Before he could answer, Hannibal came out of the studio, a light sheen of perspiration covering his skin.

 

“Hello Will. I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“I was tempted to stay in bed, with the rain and everything.”

 

“Yes, I can see how that would be tempting. But I’m glad you’re here. Come, I’d like to show you a few things before class.”

 

Will put his hoodie and shoes in one of the cubbies and followed Hannibal into the studio. Will looked around. The room was empty.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be a few others joining us. It’s not the most popular class, 4 o’clock on a Saturday. I’m thinking of rescheduling it.”

 

Will rolled out his mat and took a swig of water.

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, if no one else comes, you can cancel the class, I won’t be offended if you don’t want to do a class for just one person.”

 

Hannibal stood close to Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re not just one person, Will. I can tell you’re much more than that.”

 

Will swallowed, thinking it was a strange thing to say.

 

“Now, would you mind if I gave you a few pointers before class?”

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

“Excellent. Come to child’s pose please Will. Stretch out your back and shoulders.”

 

Will complied and Hannibal circled him. Will felt self-conscious, but it was almost as if Hannibal was reading his mind.

 

“Don’t judge yourself Will. I only want to help you get the most out of your practice. Soon you will be doing the poses without thinking and your mind will be crystal clear.”

 

Will let out a soft snort and continued to stretch.

 

“Right. Now come up into downward facing dog.”

 

Slowly, Will raised himself up onto his hands and feet, his hips raised high in the air, his body forming an upside down V. Hannibal stood behind him off the mat,then stepped forward, placing either foot on the side of Will’s body.

 

His hands gently grabbed Will’s hips. Will could feel the warm heat of Hannibal’s body near the back of his thighs.

 

“Shift your hips back slightly Will. Press the floor away from you. Very good. Remember to breathe.”

 

Will stayed in the position for another 30 seconds or so. Hannibal stepped away and then moved in front of Will, facing him directly in the same position.

 

“Now, shift your weight forward, lower your hips, shoulders above wrists into high plank. Very good.”

 

Will looked up. Hannibal was in the same position, mirrored in front of him. A bead of sweat dripped off Will’s forehead.

 

“Now keep watching me Will. Slowly move into low plank until you touch the floor softly. Then push up into upward facing dog.”

 

Will copied Hannibal, both men staring at each other as they posed. It was intimate. The world outside didn’t exist.

 

“Excellent. Now tuck your feet under and move back into downward facing dog.”

 

Will flowed back into the position with an ease that surprised him. Hannibal stood up.

 

“Good work Will. Come to the top of the mat.”

 

Will quickly walked his feet to the top of the mat and he stood swiftly. Hannibal laughed and shook his head.

 

“Why the rush? Try it again Will.”

 

Will gave an embarrassed laugh and ran a hand through his damp hair. He went back into position.

 

“Now, slowly step to the top of your mat. Stay bent forward, fingertips on the floor.”

 

Hannibal moved to stand at Will’s side. He pressed a hand at Will’s lower back.

 

“Give yourself into the moment of rest, Will. Enjoy it. Enjoy the heat and enjoy the quiet.”

 

Hannibal could feel the rise and fall of Will’s breath, even in his back.

 

“Now slowly, come up. Vertebrae by vertebrae, roll yourself up.”

 

Will obeyed, Hannibal keeping one hand on Will’s lower back, the other coming to his shoulder, steadying him. Will had, somewhere along the way, closed his eyes. When he opened them, Hannibal was looking at the scar on his shoulder.

 

“Much better. May I enquire as to what happened to your shoulder Will?”

 

“Old stab wound from when I was a cop.”

 

Hannibal’s fingertips ghosted over the scar.

 

“I see. I hope that it doesn’t cause you any discomfort, physical or mental.”

 

Will shook his head.

 

“No. Well sometimes it twinges. Nothing too serious. Hazard of the trade.”

 

“So you keep mentioning.”

 

Before Will could say anything else, the door to the studio opened and a few more people joined the class. Will exhaled, the relief etched on his face.

 

“Thank you for the pointers, Hannibal.”

 

“It was my pleasure. Enjoy your practice Will.”

 

…

 

The private session with Hannibal had energized Will. He moved through the class a little smoother, and remembered the adjustments Hannibal had made to some of his postures.

 

Will left the hot room feeling refreshed and was putting on his hoodie and shoes when Hannibal approached him.

 

“Will I see you again during the week?”

 

“Probably not. I have a couple of classes to teach this week. And you know, things come up last minute.”

 

“Another piece of advice, if I may?”

 

Will nodded.

 

“Make time for your practice. Make time for what’s up here.”

 

Hannibal tapped two fingers to his own forehead, then to Will’s.

 

“I’ll definitely try and come to next Saturday’s class.”

 

“Would you join me for dinner afterwards?”

 

Will gave a small self-conscious laugh, then tried covering it up with a cough. Hannibal smiled.

 

“Something amusing?”

 

“No. No, I just…well, I’ll be sweaty.”

 

“There are showers in the locker rooms. You can bring a change of clothes if you’d like.”

 

“Okay. Well, sure, yeah I guess we could grab a bite to eat around here after.”

 

Hannibal shook his head.

 

“I’m very careful about what I put into my body Will. As a result, I prepare most meals myself and don’t eat out very often. Would you come to my house? I’d like to cook something for you.”

 

Doing what Will did for a living, he thought it had the makings of something potentially dangerous, but Hannibal wasn’t really a stranger. Beverly knew him. And it had been a long time since Will had been asked out to dinner. Hannibal could see the cogs working in Will’s mind as he thought it through.

 

“I’m not one of your monsters from the FBI, Will. Its just dinner.”

 

Will gave another smile, looking into Hannibal’s eyes for a moment. They were almost maroon in the late afternoon light.

 

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This is a slow burn fic and a long chapter. And oh god I miss Beverly Katz. *sigh*

The week dragged on and Will didn’t know if it was because he was looking forward to the yoga, or was nervous about having dinner with Hannibal afterwards, or both. 

 

Over lunch on Friday, Will decided to tell Beverly.

 

“What?! He asked you out and you waited until now to tell me?!”

 

Will shrugged and picked at his fries. 

 

“It’s not that big of a deal. Its just dinner after class.”

 

Beverly snorted and took a sip of her smoothie. 

 

“You’ll be all sweaty. Pre-game sweat. What are you going to wear?”

 

Will frowned and shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know. What I usually wear. Jeans. Shirt. Shoes.”

 

“Wear the dark jeans. And don’t wear a hoodie. Wear a button up, but not the plaid one. Actually none of the plaid or checked ones.”

 

“Bev, it’s just dinner. It’s not a date.”

 

“Will, he asked for you to do something. After class. On a Saturday night.”

 

Will just looked back blankly. Took a sip of his soda. Beverly threw her hands up in the air. 

 

“Are you not just a bit excited about this?”

 

“When have you ever known me to get overly excited over anything?”

 

“Well, that time you found Buster.”

 

A smile came to Will’s face as he remembered the day he found the little white and brown dog, wandering around near the Academy. 

 

“See, that look. That look on your face now. That is how you should be feeling about your date.”

 

Will screwed up the paper from his burger and got up to leave.

 

“It’s not a date. I have a class to teach. I’ll see you later?”

 

As he walked away, Beverly shouted out. 

 

“Remember Will: no plaid!”

 

…

 

That Saturday before class, Will took the time to pack his clothes into his gym bag, choosing a pair of jeans, shoes and a blue button up shirt. No plaid. He packed some toiletries and his glasses, as well as a spare towel. On the top he laid a bottle of decent red wine, an organic pinot noir. 

 

He was nervous. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was. He let the dogs out for a run before he left for the yoga studio, and put some kibble into their bowls. 

 

Buster looked at him strangely. He knew something was up. 

 

“I’ll be back later tonight, don’t worry about it.”

 

Buster cocked his head then went back to eating his kibble. Will’s phone vibrated. It was Beverly.

 

_So where are you guys going for dinner tonight? B._

 

Will sighed and checked on the time. He would need to leave soon if he was going to be on time. 

 

_Going to his place. He’s cooking. Said something about not liking to eat out. Will._

 

_For real? You’re going straight over to his place?! Nice work. You move fast, Graham. Also, I was at the 1pm class. Hannibal was practically glowing. B._

 

Will rolled his eyes. 

 

_It’s a hot yoga class, everybody glows.  And it’s a perfectly reasonable excuse. Will._

 

_Sure, sure. Well enjoy your non-date date. Text me after. Or during. I have no life. Speak soon  B_

 

Will smilled, grabbed his bag and locked the house, heading to the city. 

 

…

 

That day’s class was by far Will’s worst. He put it down to being distracted, thinking about dinner that night. 

 

Where he knew he should have been excited and perhaps looking forward to it, he felt anxious. A few times during class, he fell out of balancing poses and found Hannibal looking at him. 

 

It wasn’t a look of concern or worry, more like an understanding. A few times Will rested on his mat instead of flowing through the poses. He was frustrated. 

 

At the end of class, he rushed out of the room before most people came out of the final corpse pose. He stood under the showers, letting the hot water course over his body. He willed himself to calm down. 

 

Will dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He hoped he wouldn’t run into Hannibal in the change room. He opened his bag and at that second, he realised he had forgotten one important piece of clothing – his underwear. 

 

“Dammit.”

 

Will searched through his bag a few more times, hoping that perhaps he had just buried it down near the bottom of his bag. But no, he had indeed forgotten to pack a clean pair of briefs. 

 

There was no way he was going to reuse the ones he had worked out in. They were damp and he had already rolled them and the rest of his sweaty clothes into his towel in a moist, musky smelling parcel. 

 

Will ran his hands over his face. He would just have to go commando. 

 

He finished getting dressed, making sure he looked presentable. He dried his hair and put on his glasses. When he left the change room, Hannibal was waiting for him in the foyer, dressed in loose pants and a hooded sweater. 

 

“Are you ready to go Will?”

 

“Uh yeah, sure.”

 

“Good. Can you drive us? I walked to class today. I live not far from here.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked out into the car park, heading towards Will’s old Volvo. He put his bag in they trunk and they climbed in. Had he known Hannibal would be getting in his car, he might have cleaned it up a little bit. 

 

“You have a dog or two?”

 

“Several. Can you tell?”

 

Hannibal wrinkled his nose slightly. 

 

“Difficult to avoid.”

 

Will blushed slightly as he started his car.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to clean it out recently.”

 

“No apology necessary. It is part of who you are I gather.”

 

Will adjusted his glasses. 

 

“Will you direct me? I don’t know this area that well.”

 

“Of course. Out of the parking lot, take a right.”

 

Will drove and Hannibal looked out the window, giving directions every so often. 

 

“This is some distance. You walk to and from every class?”

 

Hannibal gave a small shrug.

 

“Sometimes. It’s five miles. Not terribly far.”

 

They made small talk the rest of the way, remarking on the weather, the news. Will could tell they were in the decent area of town, the streets peppered with wide frontages, mature trees and wrought iron fences. 

 

“This is a nice neighbourhood.”

 

“It serves a purpose. I’m up here on the right. You can park in the driveway.”

 

Will pulled into the driveway to the side of a large terrace house. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, adjusting himself as he did so. He felt uncomfortable, the stiff denim of his jeans rubbing against his crotch. He looked up at the house and followed Hannibal up the front steps and through the front door. 

 

The house was immaculately decorated, with polished floorboards and expensive art on the walls. 

 

“Come through to the kitchen Will. Can I offer you a drink? Perhaps some coconut water?”

 

“Uh sure. Oh, I brought some wine, I left it in the car. I went for a red, though I wasn’t sure what we were eating. I’ll go get it.”

 

Will went back out to the car, grabbing the wine from his gym bag. The sweat from his towel and slightly warped the label. When he went back inside the house, he handed the bottle of wine to Hannibal who peered at the label. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. My towel was up against the label and…well…I don’t need to explain.”

 

“It’s not a problem Will. Pinot noir is perfect.”

 

Hannibal uncorked the bottle and inhaled the scent of the wine, closing his eyes. He poured Will a glass of coconut water. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me Will, I am going to take a shower. Make yourself at home.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Will didn’t know quite what to do so he took out his phone and messaged Beverly.

 

_I’m in his house. No wait, in his MANSION. He’s showering. His bathroom is probably bigger than my entire cottage. Help? Will._

 

Will walked down the hall to one of the rooms at the front. It was a study with floor to ceiling bookcases running down the interior wall and tall windows opposite, spilling late afternoon sunlight across the floor. 

 

_Help? With what? He’s clearly loaded. He’s into you. He’s bendy. Oh woe is you, Will.  B._

 

He frowned at the reply from Beverly and put his phone away. Will looked at a couple of the titles on the bookshelves. They ranged from classic fiction, psychology, spirituality, art and religion. 

 

“Will?”

 

Hannibal’s voice floated down the hall. He came into the study where Will stood. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a burgundy sweater. He was barefoot. 

 

“This is some place you have.”

 

“Thank you. Come through to the kitchen, we can begin dinner.”

 

Will followed back through, finishing off his drink. 

 

“Can I help?”

 

Hannibal shook his head, grabbed a knife and pointed to one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. 

 

“You are my guest. But you can keep me company. I was going to cook some steaks, with some salad and potatoes on the side.”

 

“Sounds good. So, do you live here alone?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s a big house for just one person.”

 

Hannibal took a large slab of meat from the refrigerator and began to sharpen his carving knife.

 

“It used to be my office space as well, before I gave it away.”

 

“Oh? What did you do?”

 

“I was a psychiatrist.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

Hannibal looked up from his sharpening with a smile on his face. Will licked his lips, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I get that response a lot from people when I tell them of my former life.”

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

“I felt unfulfilled. I was restless, spiritually. I began to loathe my job, loathe my patients. So I took the advice of my own psychiatrist and took a sabbatical.”

 

“Would you ever go back to it?”

 

Hannibal put away the sharpening stone and wiped the knife clean. 

 

“Perhaps. One day. Although I feel much more in-tune with people now than I ever did.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

He began cutting the larger piece of meat into smaller steaks, seasoning them with salt and freshly cracked black pepper. He moved on to the salad next.

 

“Tell me Will. You seemed to struggle in class today.”

 

Will adjusted his glasses and ran his hand over his face. He gave a small, self-conscious laugh. 

 

“You noticed?”

 

“I did. Is anything troubling you?”

 

“Are you asking as my yoga teacher, or as a former psychiatrist?”

 

“I am asking as a friend.”

 

Will swallowed. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

 

“Just a rough week. I haven’t been sleeping well either. So there’s that.”

 

“I can imagine in the work you do, sleep does not come easy.”

 

“Oh it comes easy. It’s staying asleep and not dreaming that is the problem.”

 

Hannibal continued to chop up vegetables, putting them in a large bowl. He checked on the baby potatoes that were boiling away gently on the stovetop. 

 

“The yoga will help with that Will. In time, you will be able to still your mind and, I’m sure, your sleep with improve.”

 

Will, not being used to talking about himself in this much detail with someone he didn’t know well, changed the subject.

 

“You cook a lot?”

 

“All the time. I entertain frequently. In fact, I am hosting a small dinner party next weekend for some friends. I would be delighted if you’d consider attending.”

 

“Uh, well. I’m not a prospective business partner.”

 

Hannibal laughed, putting a heavy based skillet on the burner next to the potatoes. He poured in a slug of olive oil, holding is hand over the pan. 

 

“I know. I’d like for you to be there. Meet some new people. How do you like your steak?”

 

“I’m not great at meeting people. Well done, please.”

 

Hannibal clucked his tongue.

 

“Can I implore you to try your steak medium, at the least? You’ll taste the difference, I promise.”

 

“I’m not a fan of blood running out of my meat I’m afraid.”

 

“Trust me Will. I will cook it to perfection. For you. Do you trust me?”

 

Will rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He looked at Hannibal, holding the steak above the pan, about to drop it in. There was something in his eyes, a darkness but a playfulness. He smiled. 

 

“Okay. I trust you.”

 

…

 

When the meal was ready, Will helped Hannibal carry everything through to the dining room. They sat opposite each other in the opulent room, all dark furniture and an impressive painting above the mantle piece. 

 

Hannibal poured the wine and held his glass up to Will. 

 

“To new friendships.”

 

Will clinked his glass and took a sip. He cut into the steak in front of him, pausing slightly as blood ran out and pooled on his plate. 

 

“Taste it Will. Tell me what you think.”

 

Will noticed that Hannibal’s steak was cooked very rare. Will swallowed and put the piece of meat in his mouth. 

 

It was like butter. It just melted on his tongue, no chewing was necessary. Will couldn’t help himself, but he closed his eyes and let the meat roll around his mouth until, with a tinge of sadness, he had to swallow. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Hannibal was looking at him again, amused. 

 

“And?”

 

“I…I can’t believe how good it tastes.”

 

Will cut another piece and ate it, followed by some of the potatoes and salad. 

 

“I’m pleased you like it.”

 

“It’s probably the best steak I’ve ever eaten. No, one of the best meals I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“Thank you Will.”

 

“So, you like cooking?”

 

“I do. I enjoy cooking all kinds of things. Although since I became a yoga teacher, I have taken on a more holistic approach to food. It has had a very positive impact on my practice.”

 

“So this dinner party you’re holding next weekend, I take it it won’t be pizza and beers around the game on a Saturday night?”

 

Hannibal laughed, took a sip of wine. 

 

“No, I’m afraid not. You’ll come then?”

 

Will put his knife and fork down. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What is it you don’t know about Will?”

 

A bemused look came upon Will’s face. He played with the stem of his wine glass. A shrug.

 

“I’m not a big fan of socializing.”

 

Hannibal finished off his steak, mopping up the last of the bloody juices on his plate. 

 

“Fair enough. But I find you to be most interesting, and I’m sure you will fit in well with the other guests. And I will take good care of you.”

 

Will sighed and finished off his wine. Hannibal poured another glass. 

 

“Okay. Fine. You can count me in.”

 

Hannibal smiled and they clinked glasses once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy is for kesha aka uhhuhhanni on tumblr. Thanks for your kind words and encouragement :)

Hannibal noticed the way Will had adjusted himself throughout dinner, and dessert. He knew too that he needed to be careful with Will, to be slow and respectful.

 

However Hannibal was a man who, when he set his mind to something, rarely failed. He and Will drank just enough wine that night, and when it came time for Will to leave he walked him to the front door.

 

“Thank you again for dinner, Hannibal.”

 

“It was my pleasure. You enjoyed yourself then?”

 

Will nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket for his keys. Hannibal brought his hand up to Will’s shoulder at that instant and squeezed it gently, allowing his thumb to brush through the thin material of his shirt.

 

Will’s hand in his pocket grazed up against his crotch and the combination of not wearing any underwear and Hannibal touching him sent a faint tingle to his groin. He cleared his throat and pulled out his car keys.

 

“Will you make it to class this week?”

 

Will did a quick mental check of his class schedule. He also remembered what Hannibal said about making time for himself.

 

“I’ll do my best. I haven’t forgotten what you said. You know, about time for up here.”

 

He tapped the side of his head. He gave a smile, the wine not completely worn off but still warming him.

 

Hannibal smiled back.

 

“And I’ll see you next weekend? Let me know beforehand if you cannot make it, as I will need to adjust for catering. But I rather hope that is not the case.”

 

“I’ll let you know. Thanks again. Goodnight.”

 

As Will went to leave, Hannibal moved forward and embraced him. Will froze, his body rigid. Hannibal felt him tense up and could smell the fear and discomfort, along with Will’s particular scent.

 

Hannibal pressed his hip into Will’s groin, on purpose. Shifted slightly to increase the friction by a millimeter, but what felt like miles. Will put his hands up awkwardly, shrugging to gently end the hug.

 

Hannibal stepped back.

 

“I’m sorry, that made you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s just, well, I’m not really used to hugging people. Or being hugged.”

 

“I apologise Will.  Maybe it is the European in me. But if that was the case I would have kissed you already too.”

 

Will’s eyes widened slightly, but the moment was broken by a friendly laugh from Hannibal. Will laughed too. Hannibal put his hand on the top of Will’s back as he walked him to his car.

 

“R elax Will. Drive home safe.”

 

“I will. You too. I mean…have a good weekend. Thanks again.”

 

As Will climbed into the car and began the drive towards Wolf Trap, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew it would be Beverly, wanting a run down of what  had happened.

 

Will ignored it, because he wasn’t entirely sure himself.

…

Wednesday. Will made it through three whole days without having to really think or talk about Hannibal. Not until 5:03 on Wednesday evening when Beverly came marching into his classroom, just as the last students were straggling out.

 

Beverly stood, hands on her hips in front of Will who was busy packing up.

 

“So?”

 

“Hello to you too Beverly. How was your day?”

 

“Um great. And yours? You know what I don’t care. I just want to hear about the weekend. What happened? Tell me everything!”

 

Will took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes. You do. It’s been four days Will. Four. Days. Now you can do it here, or we can do it over a beer at O’Neill’s. Your choice. Though I could do with one after the  day I’ve had.”

 

Will slung his satchel over his shoulder.

 

“Fine. O’Neill’s it is. You’re buying, if I have to talk.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The bar was quiet but cozy. Will slid into a booth while Beverly bought the beers. He wondered what Hannibal was doing, whether he went to bars or drank beer. Will shook his head, wondering why he was even thinking of Hannibal in the first place.

 

“So. Spill the details, Graham. I want them all.”

 

Will took a sip of his beer.

 

“It was fine. It was just dinner. End of story. Thanks for the beer.”

 

“Nuh, uh, uh. You don’t get out of it that easily. I said I wanted details. I drink my beer slow. I can make it last all night if I have to.”

 

Will rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat.

 

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“All of it. Start with the house. You said it was a mansion?”

 

“It was big. Huge.”

 

“He lives alone?”

 

Will nodded, took another sip of beer.

 

“Never married?”

 

“I don’t know, Bev. We didn’t get into that kind of thing.”

 

“Okay fine. What was it like inside. Does he have good taste?”

 

“I guess. It was all very expensive looking. Not dog friendly.”

 

“A-ha! So you’re already thinking about having your dogs there.”

 

Will rolled his eyes again.

 

“I think about having my dogs everywhere. Anyway. Lots of art on the walls. A library. Big kitchen. He likes to cook.”

 

“Right well that was going to be my next question. What did he cook?”

 

“Steak. With salad. Potatoes too. It was very nice.”

 

“Steak good. I like it. It’s masculine, yet refined. I bet the meat was grade A.”

 

“Best steak I’ve ever tasted.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m liking where this is heading.”

 

“Look, it was a good night. I didn’t think it would be, the day didn’t start off that well. And I don’t think it ended that great either.”

 

Beverly looked alarmed. She put her beer down.

 

“Hold that thought. I need to pee. I’ll be back.”

 

Will sighed and took out his phone. There was a message there, from Hannibal.

 

 

_Hello Will. I hope your week is going well. Can I still count on you for dinner on Saturday evening? H_

 

Will frowned at his phone but wanted to reply before Beverly got back.

 

 

_Hey. Week is going okay. Busy. Hope your week is going well._

 

He took a deep breath. He could see Beverly coming from the direction of the ladies room. She stopped at the bar to buy something.

 

 

_I’ll be there on Saturday. Time? Should I bring anything?_

 

Will put his phone back in his pocket just as Beverly arrived back.

 

“I ordered us some onion rings. I’m starving. Where were we?”

 

“I can’t remember.”

 

She took a sip of beer.

 

“Oh that’s right, you said you weren’t having a good day. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I felt off, I didn’t have a great class. Then I took a shower afterwards and realised I hadn’t packed a clean set of briefs.”

 

Beverly snorted.

 

“So…you went commando?”

 

“I did. Well I wasn’t going to put on the same ones I’d just sweated through.”

 

“Fair enough. So you’re having dinner. In Hannibal’s house. Commando.”

 

“Yes. And then, at the end…”

 

Beverly sat forward. A young waitress brought over the onion rings. Beverly grabbed one and bit into it, never taking her eyes off Will.

 

“Yeah? Yeah what happened at the end?”

 

“Well. It was awkward.”

 

“How? Did you kiss? You kissed right? And you blew it, didn’t you?”

 

“Would you shut up for a second! Jeez.”

 

Will took an onion ring and ate it slowly. Another sip of beer.

 

“He hugged me.”

 

“Oh. God, is that all?”

 

“You know how I feel about hugging. And touching. And pretty much most human contact.”

 

“Most normal people hug, Will.”

 

“Do I look like ‘normal people’, Bev?”

 

“Point taken. Anyway, did you reject it? What did you do?”

 

“I just kind of…went with it? For a bit?”

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

“Then he made this weird joke. He blamed it on him being European. And said if that was the case he’d have kissed me too?”

 

Beverly laughed. Will smiled.

 

“What? What are you laughing at?”

 

“It’s just almost too impossibly cute. You guys are going to bone.”

 

“Oh Bev. That’s not a certainty.”

 

“Please. European? What’s European for ‘let’s bone’?”

 

Will laughed again. This is why he liked Beverly. She was funny and brash and he could be herself with her. No-one else.

 

The were both quiet for a moment, getting to the ends of their beers and polishing off the onion rings.

 

“He asked me over again next weekend.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm. He’s having some sort of dinner party. He asked me to come.”

 

“Wow. And you said yes?”

 

“I did.”

 

“You hate socializing though.”

 

“I know. God Beverly what am I doing?”

 

“You’re falling for him Will. I can tell. You’re falling for him.”

 

Will frowned. Beverly scooted out of the booth to get them more beers. Will looked at his phone. Another message from Hannibal.

 

 

_Come over around 7pm. Bring nothing but yourself. Enjoy the rest of your week. Until Saturday. Fondly, H._

 

Will smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! Sexy times hopefully in the next chapter.

Another week passed, filled with crime scenes and teaching. Will’s mood was better, though he still wasn’t sleeping that well. He didn’t want to put his good mood down to the fact that he was seeing Hannibal on the weekend, so he blamed the sunny weather on his cheery disposition.

 

But come Friday, he began to get that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like it one bit.

 

He ran into Beverly in the hall on Friday afternoon. She had been trying to keep a respectful distance of Will, knowing how anxious he was probably feeling.

 

“Come for a coffee with me?”

 

Will nodded, shifting the folders in one hand to the other and adjusting his glasses.

 

They went to the cafeteria and got two mediocre cups of coffee and a banana walnut muffin to share.

 

“So. You nervous?”

 

Will picked at the muffin, not looking at his friend.

 

“And what would I be nervous about?”

 

Beverly rolled her eyes.

 

“Tomorrow? The dinner party? I’ve been trying to be respectful all week. Are you proud how restrained I’ve been? It’s been killing me!”

 

Will laughed.

 

“I’ll admit, I was impressed.”

 

“Good. Now. Why are you so nervous?”

 

Will shrugged, stirred some sugar into his coffee.

 

“Why is anyone nervous before they go on a da…before they go to a dinner where they don’t know anyone?”

 

“You almost said date. Is that what you think it is?”

 

“I don’t know Bev. It’s been so long.”

 

Bev picked up a piece of the muffin and chewed it thoughtfully.

 

“You need to have more confidence.”

 

“I have confidence.”

 

“In this?”

 

A pause. Another sip of coffee.

 

“Point taken.”

 

“Just be yourself Will. Talk about things that interest you. Ask people what interests them. And I doubt he’ll leave you alone for a second. He’s clearly keen.”

 

Will thought about it for a moment. Hannibal was intriguing. And it was a nice feeling, having someone potentially pursuing him. Beverly reached across the table, slowly. She put her hand on Will’s. He didn’t pull away.

 

“Don’t overthink this. You overthink everything, I get it, it’s our job. But just…let it happen. You’re a catch Will. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

 

Will blushed and smiled. He gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling away.

 

“You too Bev.”

 

She rolled her eyes, ate the last bit of muffin, brushed the crumbs off her shirt and stood up, throwing her coffee cup and the muffin wrapper in the bin. 

 

“My mom is convinced you’re not gay and we are going to end up together. It breaks her heart everytime I tell her you prefer dick.”

 

“You don’t say that to your mom…do you?”

 

“Psh. No. I’m kidding. So remember what I said. One. Have confidence. Two. Don’t overthink it.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“And for God’s sake, try and have fun!”

 

…

 

On Saturday evening, Will showered and shaved. He took care to not shave too closely, to leave a little stubble. He couldn’t remember if they had discussed a dress code, so rather than risk turning up extremely underdressed or overdressed, he texted Hannibal.

 

A reply came back minutes later.

 

_It is a rather formal occasion. Longue suit? H._

Will swore under his breath and quickly Googled ‘lounge suit’. He swore again when he realised what it was. He replied.

 

_I’m hoping a suit and tie will be okay? My lounge suit is at the cleaners ;)_

Will’s finger hovered over he send button. He hoped Hannibal got the joke. He pressed send. Immediately a reply.

 

_I’m sure it will be fine and you will look very handsome. See you tonight. H._

Will smiled at the text then down at his dogs who were watching him from their beds.

 

“What?”

 

Will went to his closet and pulled the suit bag out of the back. It was dusty. He unzipped it and took the suit out. It was black, slim fit. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had worn it.

 

Will paired it with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“I look like a chauffeur.”

 

Winston cocked his head and Will checked his watch. He quickly ushered the dogs out one last time before he left, fed them, and grabbed his glasses and a bottle of wine from the shelf. As he locked the front door, tucking the wine under his arm, he tried to tamp down the feeling that told him to stay in and find a way to get out of what was coming.

 

…

 

The closer he got to Hannibal’s house, the more nervous he got. He loosened his tie as he drove.

 

“What am I doing? What am I doing?”

 

He thought about calling Beverly for some last minute advice, but nixed the idea.

 

“Get it together Will. It’s just a dinner party.”

 

He repeated this mantra to himself as he arrived at Hannibal’s, parking his battered Volvo down the street. He was glad; the cars parked in the driveway and directly out front were gleaming examples of wealth.

 

Will ran a hand through his hair and pressed the doorbell. He adjusted his glasses. A few moments later, a blonde woman in a green floor length gown opened the door. She held a glass of wine in her hand.

 

“Good evening…?”

 

“Uh, good evening. I’m Will Graham.”

 

The woman’s eyes lit up, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile.

 

“Ah! So you are Will Graham? Welcome.”

 

She moved aside, motioning with her free hand. Will could hear glasses clinking and the low hum of conversation. The house was warm and festive. He could smell food and his stomach grumbled. Or perhaps it was the nerves.

 

The woman took Will’s elbow gently and steered him down the front hall, into the front living room. She walked slowly, intensely. She had no intention of rushing while attached to such a handsome man.

 

Hannibal had his back to them, but as they approached, he turned around. He was wearing a dark maroon jacket, black trousers, a white shirt and a black tie. The woman practically pushed Will towards him.

 

“Look who I found, Hannibal.”

 

“Thank you, Bedelia. Will, so glad you could make it.”

 

Hannibal leaned forward, placing his hands on Will’s shoulders and kissing him on both cheeks. He blushed. Bedelia gave a soft snort.

 

“Thanks for inviting me. Here.”

 

Hannibal took the wine. A bottle of Montrachet.

 

“Thank you Will. Though entirely unnecessary. Come, I will get you a drink.”

 

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s upper back as he took him towards the area where the bar was set up. Will could feel all eyes on him as they walked together. He ducked his head.

 

“I uh, I didn’t get your friend’s name?”

 

“That is Bedelia du Maurier. What can I get you to drink?”

 

The name tumbled off Hannibal’s tongue like music, and Will wondered what kind of a friend she was.

 

He looked around. Most people were drinking cocktails or wine. Will was more of a beer or whisky type.

 

“I don’t suppose I could trouble you for a beer?”

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

“Of course. We’ll have to go to the kitchen for that. Come.”

 

They walked through, leaving the sounds of the party behind. In the kitchen were two men wearing chef’s whites, preparing food.  Hannibal went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of unmarked beer.

 

“You not cooking yourself tonight?”

 

“Not exactly. I’ve done most of the prep work and some of the cooking. I much preferred tonight to enjoy the company of my friends.”

 

He handed Will the opened bottle. Will took a swig.

 

“Mmm. This is good. What kind of beer is this?”

 

“I brewed it myself, from my own collection. Come. Let us mingle.”

 

Will took another swig and followed Hannibal out of the comfortable confines of the kitchen.

 

True to Beverly’s word, Hannibal stayed by Will’s side for most of the pre-dinner drinks and canapés. Will met countless people, all whom were very nice and very eager to meet him.

 

However Will couldn’t help but feel Bedelia’s eyes on him the entire evening. He had looked around the room a few times and caught her looking at him. So Will was slightly perturbed to find that Hannibal had seated them next to each other at the dinner table.

 

Hannibal was at the head, Will to his right and Bedelia next to Will. Everyone sat and the entrees were served.

 

“So, Will. Hannibal tells me he met you at one of his yoga classes?”

 

“Yes. My colleague had been going for a while and encouraged me to do it.”

 

“I see. And has it made you feel better? Do you feel more flexible?”

 

Will took a bite of his entrée. His eyes flicked up to Hannibal who was watching with a look of mild amusement on his face.

 

“I do. Hannibal is an excellent teacher. Do you do yoga?”

 

Bedelia took another sip of wine.

 

“Me? No.  No I prefer other forms of exercise.”

 

As Hannibal began to speak to someone to the left of him, Will felt something on his leg. He looked down. Bedelia’s hand was resting on his thigh as she turned and spoke to the person sitting on her other side.

 

Will didn’t really know what to do, so he kept eating. Bedelia’s hand moved upwards towards Will’s groin and he shifted in his seat. Hannibal turned to look at him, unaware of Bedelia’s busy hand.

 

“Are you alright Will?”

 

“Uh, yeah. This is delicious.”

 

Hannibal smiled, went back to his conversation. Will drank his beer as he felt Bedelia’s hand squeeze his thigh. She turned back to him and leaned in.

 

“Hannibal is quite taken with you, Will.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Will’s voice cracked. He frowned and cleared his throat as Bedelia smirked. The hand moved higher until it was resting on his upper thigh, the back of her knuckles pressed against his crotch.

 

“He is. He has told me all about you.”

 

“How do…how do you and Hannibal know each other?”

 

“I’m his psychiatrist.”

 

“Well, surely that’s breaking some sort of patient-doctor confidentiality?”

 

“Please. It’s obvious to everyone here that he’s smitten. It won’t be long until he has you.”

 

Will laughed.

 

“I’m not an object, Dr du Maurier.”

 

She gave his crotch a squeeze and Will gave a small yelp, just as Hannibal stood and clinked his glass with his fork. Bedelia smiled and removed her hand, resting it under her chin and looking up at Hannibal.

 

“Good evening everyone, and thank you so much for joining me tonight. I’ll admit, it has been a little while since I have hosted a dinner. I was waiting for inspiration to strike. And it seems like it has.”

 

Hannibal looked at Will with a smile so fond, Will couldn’t help but blush. He could feel Bedelia’s eyes burning into him, so he just smiled back. Hannibal raised his glass in the air, the guests seated around the table doing the same.

 

“To love, friendship, good food, good wine. To all that is beautiful in this life. To beauty.”

 

“To beauty.”

 

Hannibal tilted his glass towards Will and drank. Will did the same. Bedelia leaned towards Will, keeping her hands to herself this time.

 

“See? And a word of warning Will: Hannibal always gets what he wants. Remember that.”

 

Will looked at her. She took a sip of her wine and then excused herself for the powder room.

 

When Will looked back at Hannibal, he was watching him intently, never taking his eyes off him while the entrée plates were being cleared.

 

Will swallowed the rest of his wine and didn’t stop Hannibal from refilling his glass from the decanter on the table. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
